Father Knows Best
Father Knows Best es el vigésimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el cuadragésimo cuarto episodio en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 27 de febrero de 2012. Resumen BIENVENIDOS AL BAILE ANUAL PADRE E HIJA — Uno de los padres no tiene la conciencia limpia, otro tiene una hija que no confía en él, otro oculta un secreto de su hija y el otro padre está desaparecido en combate (en inglés "MIA", que es Missing In Action). Al fin y al cabo no es el momento ideal para el baile anual Padre e hija de Rosewood. Con padres que buscan reparar el daño e hijas tratando de mantener la paz, el baile anual tiene pinta de ser cualquier cosa menos divertido. Mientras tanto, Ashley continúa su búsqueda para encontrar respuestas sobre lo que está pasando con Hanna, con la ayuda de una fuente inesperada. Sinopsis thumb|leftEmily despierta a Hanna cuando regresa de ser interrogada por Barry Maple. Aparentemente, Maya dejó a sus padres una nota y llenó una bolsa. Emily se siente frustrada porque no ha oído hablar de Maya. Hanna cree que debería decirle a la policía que porque cada detalle ayuda. Emily cree que Maya se escapó justo como ella dijo que lo haría y sólo quiere dormir un poco. thumbSpencer se sienta con Melissa en su coche por la noche y trata de obtener algunas respuestas. Melissa dice que Garrett era amigo de Ian y ha sido muy amable con ella desde la muerte de Ian. Necesitaba hablar con alguien porque no creía que Ian fuera capaz de matar a Alison. Ahora le preocupa que compartió demasiado con él. Melissa le recuerda a Spencer cómo sus padres dejaron de luchar el día en que Alison desapareció y le dice que su padre casi parecía aliviado al oír las noticias. Ella recuerda una noche en que llegó a casa y notó que Peter actuaba de manera extraña, pero no pensó mucho en ello porque ella misma era un naufragio. Ella admite haber enviado a Ali textos anónimos diciéndole que retroceda a Ian y deje de coquetear con él y contarle a Peter todo lo relacionado. Spencer llena a Melissa en el dinero del chantaje de Ali y la posibilidad que vino de su padre. Melissa no sabe qué creer. thumb|leftAria empaca sus libros para la escuela y Ella le dice que Byron volverá a casa hoy justo a tiempo para el baile padre-hija. Ella le pide a su madre que trate de convencerlo de que Ezra no es un mal tipo, pero Ella no puede prometer nada. Están de acuerdo en mantener la conversación de la noche anterior a sí mismos hasta que Ella pueda envolver su cabeza alrededor de su relación. thumbEl Detective Wilden llama a Ashley a su casa para averiguar si obtuvo alguna información nueva sobre ese reporte de incidentes de Hanna. Ella dice que está haciendo lo que puede, pero que también debe estar trabajando para averiguar quién está apuntando a su hija. Cuando ella oye a Hanna venir, ella le dice que no vuelva a llamar a la casa y cuelgue. thumb|leftHanna le dice a Ashley que Tom está apostando por el baile debido a un "compromiso previo". Ashley se ofrece a llevarla al baile, a pesar de que es para los padres y las hijas, porque perdiendo algo que Hanna está deseando es más lamer que aparecer con su madre. Hanna está de acuerdo y parece que le gusta la idea. thumbLas chicas se quedan afuera en la escuela para discutir el último texto de "A". Acusan a Melissa de ser "A", pero Spencer insiste en que es imposible. Aria se preocupa de que Melissa pueda saber sobre el N.A.T. vídeo. Spencer explica cómo devastada Melissa fue a encontrar a Ian muertos y sigue insistiendo en que no hay manera de que podría ser "A." Hanna piensa que deberían entregar el vídeo a los policías de todos modos porque es una evidencia, pero las otras chicas están de acuerdo en entregar pruebas a los policías que no han trabajado a su favor en el pasado. Permiten que Spencer intente llegar al fondo de ella por su cuenta antes de hacer cualquier cosa. thumb|leftSpencer se va a casa para encontrar un regalo de su padre esperando en el mostrador. Melissa viene abajo comentando sobre lo molesto que es ir y venir para las citas entre Rosewood y Philadelphia. El regalo es un collar de diamantes. Melissa piensa que Peter está sobrecompensando algo y tratando de cubrir su culpa con regalos. Spencer todavía cree que no pagó a Ali, pero Melissa no está convencida. Peter entra y le da a Spencer un abrazo y le hace prometer que llevará el collar al baile mañana por la noche. thumbAshley se encuentra con Wilden en su coche para discutir este asunto sobre el informe del incidente. Wilden le pide a Ashley que llame al teléfono de Hanna para averiguar con quién ha estado hablando y enviar mensajes de texto. Él le dice que la única manera de obtener respuestas es si ella le recibe ese teléfono. thumb|leftHanna le dice a Mona que Caleb está en Montecito con su familia mientras caminan por Main Street por la noche. Luego pregunta si Mona ha obtenido nuevos textos de "A". Ella dice que no y comienza a quejarse del servicio comunitario que tiene que hacer. Localizan a Ashley y Wilden estacionados al otro lado de la calle hablando. Hanna parece preocupada. thumbHanna se enfrenta a su mamá tan pronto como llega a casa. Ella pregunta si están de nuevo juntos. Ashley lo niega y le dice a Hanna la verdad. Encontró el informe policial robado entre las cosas de Hanna y quiere saber de dónde vino. Hanna finge no saber y tiene miedo de que pueda salir. Ashley dice que hizo lo correcto al dárselo a Wilden porque tal vez pueda mantenerla a salvo. Hanna se aleja sin darse cuenta de lo que dice que podría convencer a Ashley de lo contrario. Ashley ve el teléfono celular de Hanna en el mostrador. Ella empieza a acercarse, pero Hanna regresa para recuperarla antes de que Ashley pueda echarle un vistazo. thumb|leftAria coge a Mike que afeita en el espejo del cuarto de baño y bromea que si Byron estaba allí, él tomaría cuadros para conmemorar el acontecimiento. Mike le pide a Aria que lo lleve al baile ya que su amigo Gavin lo invitó a ayudar a DJ. Aria le dice que encuentre otro viaje ya que ella "no está sintiendo toda la cosa padre-hija últimamente". Mike piensa que debería ir para evitar sospechas, revelando que sabe que no está viendo a Holden, que la oyó y Ella hablando de ello. Le pregunta a Aria si su relación con Ezra es tanto problema, ¿por qué vale la pena. Que es imposible que las cosas funcionen. Ella le dice que cuando amas a alguien, vale la pena luchar por, no importa lo que las probabilidades. thumbEl padre de Emily, Wayne, está de vuelta en la ciudad para el baile padre-hija. En la cocina de Hanna, ellos hablan de la carrera que Pam acaba de correr y de cómo Emily estaba un poco decepcionada por no venir a sus finales de equipo de natación. Cuando el nombre de Maya aparece, Emily se ve visiblemente preocupada y Wayne pregunta qué está pasando. Ella le dice sus sospechas que Maya se escapó a San Francisco. Sugiere que revisen la estación de autobuses, aunque sólo sea por tranquilidad, y menciona que se escapó una vez durante la preparatoria. Wayne apoya y le dice a Emily Maya que puede volver a casa si sabe que la gente la cuida. thumb|leftPeter invita a Spencer a jugar al tenis en el club, pero tiene que estudiar. Siente que no le gusta el collar. Dice que la extraña, pero entiende que necesita algo de espacio. En su salida, le dice que hizo reservas para la cena en Gianni's para 7. thumbTan pronto como Peter se va, Spencer se dirige directamente a la oficina de su padre en el primer piso. Ella empieza a revisar su talonario de cheques y buscar en los cajones de su escritorio. Un cajón está bloqueado. Spencer encuentra una carpeta de información tributaria de 2009 y, en su interior, un talón para un cheque de $ 15,000 hecho a "efectivo". Cuando oye que alguien viene, rápidamente mete los papeles en el cajón. Melissa encuentra su actuación extraña. Spencer pretende que estaba buscando un sello y se apresura a salir de la oficina. thumb|leftEn la estación de autobuses, Emily encuentra al agente de billetes que estaba trabajando la noche Maya desapareció. Él está a punto de ir en su almuerzo y no es útil cuando Emily intenta hacerle preguntas. Wayne entra y el hombre es más cooperativo. Reconoce la foto de Maya y les dice que compró un boleto a San Francisco. También recuerda haberla visto más tarde, hablando con alguien en un coche de color oscuro. No está seguro si subió al auto o al autobús. thumbByron entra en Aria tratando de escoger un vestido para el baile. Él quiere saber qué color ella estará usando así que él puede elegir un lazo a juego. Byron admite que han tenido sus problemas últimamente, pero él todavía quiere llevar a su niña al baile padre-hija. Ella los oye desde el vestíbulo. thumb|leftEn la planta baja, Ashley le da a Hanna una oportunidad más de contarle todo lo que sabe sobre ese informe policial. Hanna todavía se niega a hablar. Ashley le pide a Hanna que ceda su teléfono celular. Hanna puede decir que fue la idea de Wilden aunque Ashley lo niegue. En lugar de darle a su mamá el teléfono, se tira a un fregadero lleno de agua jabonosa y sale. thumbEmily conoce a su padre en el baile. Él está usando su uniforme de vestir sólo para ocasiones especiales. Emily se disculpa por llegar tarde porque esperaba que Maya llamara de nuevo. Desea no haber perdido todo el fin de semana juntos buscando a alguien que no quiera ser encontrado. Wayne, sin embargo, no le importa cómo pasan su tiempo. Luego revela que está siendo desplegado en Afganistán durante 6 meses a partir de mañana. thumb|leftAria baila con Byron. Él dice que quiere asegurarse de que consiguen una imagen juntos y habla de cuando ella era pequeña, se pondría en sus zapatos para bailar. Dice que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y luego ve a Hanna al otro lado de la habitación. Byron sale para traerles bebidas. thumbAria, Mona, Spencer y Emily convergen en Hanna, quien les informa que su mamá está "caliente en el sendero A". Ashley piensa que el informe de la policía fue enviado a Hanna, no a Mona, y se lo dio a Wilden porque cree que eso los mantendrá a salvo. Aria está preocupada ahora que ambos de su mamá están perdonando por "A" y miedo de lo que "A" podría hacer si se acercan demasiado. Hanna casi saca al doctor Sullivan, pero Spencer la corta, y dice que necesitan una solución creativa para este problema. Mona tiene una idea. Requiere una gran mentira y al parecer ella es terrible en eso. Ella pregunta cuál de ellas es la mejor mentirosa y todos apuntan a Aria. Ligeramente ofendida, le pregunta a Mona qué mentira tiene que contar. thumb|leftSpencer y Peter toman su foto, luego vuelven a bailar. Siente que algo está mal y ofrece a los DJ a tocar una canción más rápida. Spencer no está interesado y le dice que está tratando un poco demasiado duro. Ella admite ir a través de su oficina antes y encontrar un talón de cheque incriminatorio. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de explicar, Spencer declara que quiere irse a casa. thumbAria encuentra a su padre, que todavía quiere obtener su foto tomada. Ella pregunta si pueden salir temprano porque Hanna la necesita. Byron no la cree y empuja de nuevo para una foto. Aria finalmente le dice la verdad, que ella ya no es su niña, y se va. thumb|leftAria se sienta en la cocina de la señora Marin y confiesa enviar a Hanna ese informe policial. Ella le dice a Ashley que le había rogado a Hanna que dejara de robar en tiendas porque si pudiera ser atrapada de nuevo, podría terminar en la cárcel. Aria dice que inventó ese informe policial para asustar a Hanna y admitir que es A (por Aria, por anónimo). Aria se disculpa y le pregunta si hay algo más que pueda hacer, pero Ashley dice que puede hacerlo desde aquí. thumbPeter busca a través de su escritorio mientras Spencer está cerca. Abre el cajón que había sido cerrado antes y le pregunta a Spencer. Peter inmediatamente llama a la policía para informar que su arma ha sido robada. Spencer espía un archivo en el escritorio y lo abre para encontrar un montón de fotos diferentes de Ali dentro. thumb|leftByron camina por el dormitorio de Aria y ve que está vacío. Él va a la habitación de Mike y le pregunta si se lo pasó bien esta noche. Mike dice que sí. Entonces Byron pregunta si él ha visto a su hermana. Mike cree que Byron ha sido demasiado duro con Aria y sugiere que Byron debería haber preguntado por qué Aria sentía la necesidad de mentir acerca de su relación con Fitz. Byron parece considerar sus palabras. thumbPeter le dice a Spencer que un coche de patrulla estará allí pronto y Spencer lo enfrenta sobre las fotos de Ali. Dice que dio esas fotos a un investigador privado como referencia y que es a quién fueron los $ 15.000, no a Alison por chantaje. Spencer quiere saber por qué gastaría tanto dinero para investigar la desaparición de Alison, y por qué ni siquiera le importaría. Peter le dice que sospechaba que alguien a quien le importaba podría estar involucrado. Spencer conjetura a Jason, pero él le dice que no, Melissa. Sabía de los textos y amenazas que Melissa envió a Ali antes de que desapareciera. Contrató al PI para la paz de la mente. La policía llega y Peter envía a Spencer arriba. thumb|leftMelissa se acerca furtivamente a Spencer en su dormitorio, preguntándose por qué los policías están afuera. Ella le dice sobre el arma desaparecida y posible robo y le pregunta si escuchó algo. Melissa dice que no, que estaba viendo la televisión y se quedó dormido. Spencer le pregunta acerca de la televisión, sabiendo que se ha roto. Melissa responde rápidamente que estaba mirando en su computadora portátil y luego dice que tiene que regresar a la ciudad esta noche porque está preocupada por quedarse en la misma casa con su padre, a quien sospecha de asesinato. Ella le ofrece a Spencer que venga a quedarse con ella si alguna vez se siente insegura. Spencer no sabe a quién creer. thumbA la mañana siguiente, Ashley hace el café de Ella y le habla de la mentira de Aria. Ella está segura de que las chicas están mintiendo sobre algo o alguien (a saber, "A") que tienen miedo. Ella revela que "A" envió a su familia una carta con información personal en ella. Ashley le dice que involucre a la policía, pero Ella es vacilante porque "A" sabe cosas que podrían lastimar a Aria. No obstante, Ashley piensa que se lo deben a ellos ya sus hijas para obtener algunas respuestas. Una figura oscura se mueve fuera. ¿Ha estado escuchando "A" todo el tiempo?. thumb|leftEl coche de Spencer se alza junto a algunas tiendas en Brookhaven, una ciudad cercana. Las chicas salen del auto y Aria explica que Jonah le dijo que Alison había estado recibiendo textos de más de un número, uno de los cuales los llevó aquí. Hanna se pregunta si Melissa podría seguir siendo "A". Se paran en la acera preguntándose de dónde podrían haber originado las llamadas cuando Aria vea un "Doll Hospital", una tienda llena de muñecas antiguas muy similares a las muñecas "A" enviadas. Cuando Aria dice que tiene frío, Spencer le entrega las llaves para sacar un abrigo del baúl, no sólo cualquier abrigo - el abrigo de Vivian. Aria se lo pone, luego oye una voz gritar "Vivian". Se vuelve para ver a un joven mirándola. thumbUn individuo enguantado pone dos cuartos en la ranura y recupera una copia del Observador de Rosewood. La foto de Maya ocupa gran parte de la portada con la leyenda NIÑA DESAPARECIDA. Notas *Rachel Kamerman diseñó el conjunto dulce para la danza en este episodio: gummy bears galore. *Chad Lowe ha tweeted que el conjunto en este episodio "parece el dormitorio de Katy Perry!" *Ashley y Ella aprenden y saben acerca de A. *Este episodio marca la última aparición de Mike Montgomery hasta el episodio de la temporada 4, Gamma Zeta Die!. Continuidad *El motivo de la muñeca que comenzó en Over My Dead Body continúa en este episodio. Título *'Father Knows Best' es el nombre de una serie estadounidense de comedia de radio y televisión que retrata la vida familiar de clase media en el Medio Oeste. Fue creado por el escritor Ed James en los años 40, y funcionó en la radio de 1949 a 1954 y en la televisión de 1954 a 1960. **'Father Knows Best' también puede referirse a una antología de tres novelas de Judith Arnold: Father Found, Father Christmas y Father of Two. *Muchos otros programas de televisión como "Dexter" y "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air". Han utilizado "Father Knows Best" como título de un episodio. **Además, muchos derivados de "Father Knows Best" han sido usados como títulos de episodios, incluyendo "Father Knows Worst" ("Los Simpson") y "Father Knows Least" ("Everybody Knows Raymond", "Dexter's Laboratory"). *El título está vagamente relacionado con el motivo de este episodio: la danza padre-hija. Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields Reparto Recurrente *Torrey DeVitto como Melissa Hastings *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaal *Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery *Nolan North como Peter Hastings *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Cody Christian como Mike Montgomery *Eric Steinberg como Wayne Fields *Lachlan Buchanan como Duncan Albert Música Destacada *"Trace of You" por Peter Bradley Adams (Aria habla con Byron mientras escoge un vestido) *"Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" por Fergie (Las chicas aprenden que Ashley está a la caza de "A") *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" por Tears for Fears (Wayne le dice a Emily que está siendo enviado a Afganistán) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Main Street ***Rosewood High School ***Spencer's House and the Barn ***Aria's House ***Hanna's House Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,49 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería |-|Promocionales= 2x22-01-1.jpg 2x22-02-1.jpg 2x22-03-1.jpg 2x22-04-1.jpg 2x22-05-1.jpg 2x22-06-1.jpg 2x22-07-1.jpg 2x22-08-1.jpg BTS-2x22-01-1.jpg BTS-2x22-02-1.jpg BTS-2x22-03-1.jpg BTS-2x22-04-1.jpg Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:2B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars